Beat
by Llu
Summary: One shot. Allen x Kanda. Un combat et une nuit. Épisode.


**x- Beat**  
" One-shot.  
Kanda x Allen  
Ma première fanfic dans ma propre langue.  
En espérant que ça vous plaise, Enjoy !

**! /!\ ULTRA WARNINGE /!\ ! **

_à mes petits oiseaux dictatoriaux, mes petits oiseaux uniformes.**  
**_

**1. Comme c'est dit au-dessus je suis française, je sais parler français. Voilà.  
**

**2. Il n'y a pas "problèmes de mise en page". TOUT EST FAIT SCIEMMENT. Deux fois : TOUT EST FAIT SCIEMMENT.**

**3. Aux grandes prêtresses de la normalité, de l'uniformité, du totalitarisme (allez!) de l'écriture du ouèbe : ah bravo. A ceux qui veulent "CORRIGER" les écrits "BIZARRES" : ah bravo. Mais bravo, non, vraiment. Et oui, vraiment, prenez bien la peine de commenter pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas. C'est constructif. **

Ah oui, sinon, bon bah je me suis fait plaisir à écrire ce texte et je voulais juste le poster, voilà. C'était sensé être quelque chose de sympathique, comme pour mes autres fanfics.

* * *

_**Two( )heartBEATINGbeat(s)-ING**_

Two( )heartBEATINGbeat()0 Kanda respire profondément. Il le tenait encore serré contre son torse. Son bras contre son torse. Et les pieds sur le sol. Son bras contre son torse, Allen tombait par terre. A bout de forces. Du sang/ les yeux écarquillés /gouttait par terre/ tremblant de tout son corps /de sa bouche. Deux Two( )heartBEATINGbeat()-ING est tout ce qu'il sentait vivre. La chaleur de Kanda irradiant dans son dos. Le torse de Kanda qui s'emplit et se vide et respire dans son dos en douleur. Ses vertèbres brisées.  
Kanda se releva lentement gardant Allen tout contre lui ⁞ écroulé. Le bras gauche sur son torse. Et devant eux Mugen pour les barricader. Et le poids mort d'Allen glissait entre ses os.  
L'Akuma revenait à la charge.  
Il approcha sa bouche de sa tête.  
« Moyashi, »  
Du sang glissait des lèvres du jeune homme.  
« hai »  
Kanda sourit.  
« C'est pas fini ».

D'un bond d'arc il esquive l'attaque. A droite. Il saute. Quatrième illusion. Mugen. En arc de cercle. Il court. Tout droit. Saute. Rapide. Et court. Sur la pierre. Prend appui. Et saute. En avant. Frappe Fauche Mugen. Quatrième illusion. Court et frappe, saute. Tombe. Valse des exorcistes. Il court. Il saute. Mugen. Et il le tient à terre. L'akuma rétamé saccagé par Allen, saccagé par Kanda. Dernière résistance. Empoigne l'innocence qui le crève en plein cœur et serre. Des décharges qui passent depuis son katana dans le corps de Kanda qui hurle et qui tient l'arme au fond du corps de l'akuma et rage les dents serrées l'épée glisse hors du corps peu à peu et les muscles meurtris de Kanda des décharges électriques l'épée glisse hors du corps  
Au creux de son corps Allen les lèvres en sang la main qui tremble pose sa main qui tremble sur son épaule.  
Kanda qui râle le katana qui glisse les décharges électriques "Inocence... hatsudō".  
« H… »  
Crowned clown - Une seconde épée dans le cœur.  
Les cris stridents de l'akuma le râle des hommes les cris perçants et le rugissement de Kanda. De courage. Qui le déchire dans toute sa longueur.

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ \̷/̷̷̸\̷/̷̷̸x/░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░

[ ──x ]

[ ──x ] _« Ngh »._

**_x-# NightBeat_  
**

La nuit noire. xx'" Il entrouvre les yeux. Il est lourd dans le sol, engourdi. Ses genoux et ses coudes douloureux dans le sol. xx Il voit sa main posée devant ses yeux tiraillée d'éraflures. Il plie un peu ses doigts, déplie, qui sont légers, et son corps lourd. Le tissu sur ses poignets. On l'avait couvert d'une veste d'exorciste. Il reposait ramassé en position fœtale, la courbe de son dos épousait celle des pierres alignées derrière lui. xx De petites braises craquaient dans l'air. On avait allumé un feu. Derrière le feu, de dos, un homme debout, dressé devant le paysage. Kanda. Ses cheveux longs et noirs gravitaient autour de son axe.  
Il rassembla doucement ses bras sous sa poitrine pour se redresser« Ngh »–Kanda tourne la tête /et s'assit reposa son dos contre la pierre.

« Baka ».  
La tête encore baissée, un sourire strie son visage en sang.  
« BakANDa » il répond dans un souffle.  
« Ts. » Il avance vers Allen.  
Allen voit ses bottes devant lui.  
« C'est pour pas qu'on m'emmerde que je t'ai sauvé. Moyashi. La prochaine fois je te laisse crever.  
- Moi aussi, il répond dans un souffle, en riant, levant ses yeux vers Kanda.  
- Ts , il détourne les yeux.  
- Et c'est ALLEN, BA-KA, il dit d'une voix éraillée. Je suis PAS un putain de moyash- ! » Il se mit à tousser. Il crachait du sang qui restait dans sa bouche.  
Kanda s'éloigna. Il revient. Allen regardait ses mains mouillées de salive et de sang.  
« Donne tes mains.  
- hn ? »  
Il dévissait une gourde qu'il avait rapportée. Allen tendit ses mains les bras qui tremblent devant lui entre ses genoux et Kanda versa de l'eau sur elles. Il essayait de les frotter faiblement, mais il tremblait de tout son bras. Il les relâcha sur ses jambes, et les passa d'un geste lent sur son pantalon. Du sang bavait à ses lèvres.  
Kanda souffla. Il déchira un pan de sa chemise, l'humidifia, et s'agenouilla au niveau d'Allen.  
Allen haussa les sourcils.  
Il passa le tissu sur son front, d'un mouvement doux et assuré. Concentré sur son geste, même s'il sentait l'autre qui le fixait de ses yeux grands ouverts. Il nettoya son front, il nettoya ses joues, même s'il sentait l'autre qui le fixait de ses yeux grands ouverts.  
« Un problème ? Moyashi.  
- h.. iie ».  
Il passa le tissu sur sa bouche. Sentit Allen presser ses lèvres. Il le regarde. Les yeux grands ouverts, les joues teintée de rose. Il sentit la chaleur irradier ses joues, les siennes. / - - / Il retira sa main d'un geste vif, et son regard. Sourcils froncés. / - - /

« j'ai soif.. »  
Kanda soupira.  
Il posa le linge et il reprit la gourde, qu'il approcha doucement des lèvres de son nakama. Il posa une main sur sa nuque. xx ' Dans la nuit noire. Le feu qui brûle - et l'eau qui coule entre ses lèvres. Et la main sur sa nuque il sent la moindre crispation qui lui dit d'arrêter. Et il relève la gourde. Allen respire. Et la moindre tension qui lui dit de reprendre. Et les battements du cœur au rythme du sang qui passe. Et le sien bat peut-être un peu vite. Et lui dit d'arrêter. Il retira sa main – peut-être trop lentement. Il reposa la gourde. Agenouillé entre les genoux d'Allen.

« Kanda ..  
- Nani ? » Il regardait le sol.  
« .. iie. »

Kanda leva ses yeux vers lui. Et toujours ces grands yeux ouverts. Allen entrouvrit la bouche/Trois doigts sur le thorax. « eh ?! ». Son dos s'écrase contre la pierre. Kanda. Le scrute. Et toujours ces grands yeux. Le scrute d'un œil aigu. « Bak-» / Pousse de soja christique. / « -kāh!/un baiser de leurs lèvres, le goût de fleurs de Kanda dans sa bouche, le goût d'Allen au gout de fer de tout le sang perdu. Profondément. Slow-mo. –tion Kanda. Un gout de sang humain.  
Kanda se releva, se retourne. Et de dos  
« Repose-toi. Moyashi.


End file.
